Piece by Piece
by insanely.quirky
Summary: The story of Rachel and Quinn, through a piece of clothing they wear.
1. Oxford

**Wrote this about half a year ago, it's been collecting dust since. Each piece will be about an article of clothing each girl wears. And since for some insane reason I can't write down my thoughts for clipped wings, might as well post some of my fics right?  
**

**For purposes of this fic, ignore the part where Quinn gives birth, and New Directions lose, let's all pretend that they had to wait for the actual announcement regarding who won regionals. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

They took regionals by storm if the amount of time the audience where giving them a standing ovation, Quinn was pretty sure they had won by a landslide ten times over.

She was still giddy and high with the adrenaline pumping through her pregnant body. Only to wince in pain after feeling a particular swift kick to the kidney by her baby. It seemed like her baby was excited too.

Her mother showing up backstage also added a different mix to the cocktail of emotions she was already feeling, her mother left her father, and her father cheated on her mother, and she was being asked to come home. All her life none of those days compared to the epicness of this day. She vaguely wonders if she was dreaming.

Then she remembers Rachel, and the way her voice just made Quinn feel peace. She was way in over her head.

Rubbing her baby bump, she hums any way you want it remembering how hot Rachel Berry looked while dancing. She was pretty sure she licked her lips while watching her ass sway to the music. Rachel was so sexy even when she wasn't trying.

Then she hears the bathroom door open and almost chokes while taking a breath. It looked like a goddess just stepped out of the bathroom. Closing her eyes she counts to ten. Thinking that maybe she really was dreaming, even with all the excitement of regionals she's been pretty tired of late. And well she seems to be falling asleep at odd moments, yesterday she fell asleep while eating a BLT. Mercedes laughter was the only thing that woke her up.

So she blinks, once, twice, thrice. As if to convince herself that she was indeed awake and not trapped in another one of her dreams. Since the beginning of the great pregnancy debacle of 2010, her dreams have been a pleasant scapegoat. not that she'd ever admit that it was, and she'll never ever tell anyone what she dreams about, but she knows for sure, puck would probably faint and drool, and Finn would think of millions of mailmen being hit by a million cars before probably fainting and drooling just like puck if they ever found out her hot and steamy dreams, not that it was all she ever dreamed about, there were non x rated dreams too. Ones that featured her running through central park, gazing at marquees with pride and stuff, but that was not the point.

So here she was, blinking once, twice, thrice. Definitely sure she was awake. (She pinched herself twice, coupled with the awful back pain she's been experiencing all day and the incessant need to pee was there too, probably because drizzle or Beth well the baby was using her bladder as a pillow or a basketball and football, whichever comes first.) She's still unsure how to actually react to the situation.

The situation being, Rachel Berry. specifically Rachel berry coming out of the shower in nothing but a small towel covering her *ehem* private areas, but showing off glorious tanned skin and legs that go on forever, with wet hair cascading down her back, with a few errant locks framing her delicate face, interestingly enough followed by billowy smoke from the shower she had just vacated.

She feels her breath quicken along with the beat of her heart, or her bladder that her baby seems to think is a bongo. She isn't sure if she wants to curse Mr. Schue or thank him for rooming her with Rachel Berry. Pregnant women are known for their cravings not that he knew she was practically craving Rachel, and right now, it was as if she was eve and the snake just showed her the red plump apple that was Rachel berry.

The Rachel Berry that was oblivious to the strength of her stare. That nymph like creature that was humming a tune under her breath who now had one thigh on a stool, while her definitely non-man hands rubbed lotion on them. One leg after the other, from her foot up, high up under the towel.

She forgets to breathe. For a minute or five and clutches at the comforter on the bed, when she watches as Rachel bends over to pull up cheerio red boy shorts. Cheerio red, her favorite color. Red, just like the apple that eve bit. The apple she would like to bite.

She closes her eyes, shuts them tight trying to think of the un-sexiest thing she can think of, dead nuns, her parents, Puck, Finn, Sue Sylvester, Sue Sylvester and Mr. Schue, none of them worked. All she could see was long tanned legs, deep brown eyes and luscious lips. She opens her eyes and covers her mouth to bite her knuckles to cover the moan about to erupt from her lips.

Rachel Berry was standing in front of her facing the only TV in the room in nothing but an oxford shirt. A men's size oxford shirt, that reached mid thigh.

A sight to behold.

Sin personified.

Ugh.

She was in deep doo-doo.

She prays to all the saints and religious figures she knows that she didn't make that big of a sound.

Rachel turns around and looks at her with worry and curiosity.

Her prayers weren't answered.

"Quinn are you ok?" Rachel asks her.

"I'm fine." she answers with a squeak.

"You don't seem fine. You look flushed, are you sure you're ok?' she was asked again, or maybe that was just in her head, all she could see was lips, legs and just a hint of cleavage. This shirt should be made illegal. She thinks to herself before all thoughts ceased to exist upon seeing Rachel Berry walk towards her, Jesus Christ girl got legs.

"Quinn? Are you feeling alright, you feel hot," was uttered, while a hand grazed her forehead.

"I'm OK." was the only thing she could articulate. When did her voice decide to lower a few ranges, and whoa did she just sound husky? She closes her eyes once again, unable to bring herself to see what Rachel's reaction would be

Gentle fingers run through her hair, she leans her head towards that motion. When the same hand cups her face, she nuzzles said hand, unable to stop herself from doing so. Rachel makes her forget everything but the two of them; it was quite possible that Rachel was able to forget her own name too.

"Quinn..." she hears, that was her right?

"Open your eyes, please..." whispered against her face

She opens her eyes, and locks with deep brown ones in front of her. She reaches out to caress the delicate features in front of her.

"Quinn..." "Rachel..." was whispered at the same time.

Faces move closer, towards each other.

"Quinn?" was whispered against her lips.

"Yes." she answered.

Then her prayers were answered, the prayers she never really uttered but prayed for with all her heart.

A few more minutes passed, hands roamed bodies, mapped skin, traced curves, and lines and bone, lips against lips, hair mussed from being tugged and pulled.

Much later she finds herself lying on her side. Her very pregnant belly against Rachel's flat toned stomach and her face nuzzling Rachel's neck. Rachel running one hand against her hair, and the other on her pregnant belly.

"Wow." she utters, gazing at the beauty beside her, with bright smiling brown eyes, damp crazy hair, bruised puffy lips, and a rumpled oxford.

"I completely and whole heartedly agree with that sentiment." was uttered before her lips were assaulted once more.

Her prayers were already answered, and then some. It was absolutely fantastic. Maybe her dreams were about to come true too.

Minutes or maybe hours later, as exhaustion finally reared its unwanted and unwelcome head (they were well on their way to third base thank you very much)

She once again lies on her side, playing with the cuffs of a rumpled oxford shirt, Feeling snug, safe and cherished in Rachel's embrace. She feels a kiss on her nape and smiles at the notion. she grips the hand that was slowly rubbing her baby bump, guiding it to where her daughter was making her presence known via a wave like movement (so much better than a kick or punch to the gut from within). She feels a smile against her nape and another kiss. She thinks that this, right here feels like heaven.

They have a lot of things to talk about, a lot of things to discuss, she also had to take into consideration her mother who seemed genuinely concerned about her. And she had a few things to gloat about ( specifically towards her baby daddy and oafish ex boyfriend and whats his face with his coifed hair and penchant for black clothes that threw eggs at her girl. yes her girl. not that Rachel already said yes nor has she asked, but they were well on their way to that point. and besides she was Quinn Fabray right?), but all those things could totally wait, cause Rachel was holding her and nothing else mattered, well maybe after running to the bathroom in awhile then nothing else would totally matter.

she was just about to turn around and kiss her girl (she likes the sound of that, but knows that there will be a discussion as to why Rachel shouldn't be addressed or called her girl, being a person and not an object that can be owned yada yada.) she feels a swift kick on her bladder, and a pain on her back and a sudden need to pee, the sixth sense thing was catching.

She groans and with the help of her darling, sweetheart (hmm, cute, maybe something else, honey, muffin?) she was able to finally stand up and waddled her way to the bathroom.

She finishes her business, flushes the toilet. Washes her hands and giggles at the look of absolute happiness of her reflection.

She turns off the lights, and was about to step out of the bathroom when something happens that makes her think she just peed herself, that is until she realizes what really just happened.

"RACHEL!MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

Then it was absolute chaos.

* * *

**Follow me on tumblr: Insanely-quirky . tumblr . com**

So I can follow you back.


	2. Hospital Gown

**You guys! Awesome 639 hits! Thanks so much. This one was written a week after oxford. So after this chapter, I'm taking prompts. Let me know which article of clothing I should use and I'll work from there. **

**Also working on clipped wings, if you guys are wondering. I have about 800 words written, and it's like pulling teeth for some reason. **

**

* * *

**

She was lounging on the bed, caressing her lips with her fingers. Still dazed that she had just made out with Quinn Fabray, and it was wonderful, it was beautiful, it was amazing and if she had a pen and paper in hand she'd be writing song, sonnets, poems and a phenomenological essay on making out with Quinn Fabray.

She grins and kicks her legs against the mattress before grabbing a pillow and smothering her scream with it. I just made out with Quinn Fabray and it was legen-wait for it- dary! She takes a deep breath and goofily smiles once the smell of Quinn's shampoo and perfume assaults her olfactory system which in turn triggers a massive short circuiting of all her neurons. She lies in bed, clutching a pillow with her eyes closed and a dopey smile plastered on her lips.

"RACHEL!MY WATER JUST BROKE!" she hears Quinn scream.

This propels her to be on her feet on top of the bed in a second; she tries to jump out of the bed and almost tumbles to the floor when her foot gets stuck on the comforter on the bed.

"Quinn! Calm down. Calm down ok?" she says rather loudly while scrambling for pants, shorts or sweats anything she can put on really. She practiced this scenario in her head; in the freak chance that Quinn suddenly went on labor in her presence she had catalogued a number of responses and game plans.

Running around the hotel room half naked with swollen lips and make out hair was not one of them.

Quinn's giggles snap her out of her manic search for pants.

She turns her head and was about to scowl at the blonde when she notices the pool of liquid at her feet. This spring's her into action making a beeline for the closet.

Of course the closet, where else would all the clothes be. She thinks she can blame Quinn for her state, apparently making out with Quinn Fabray ends all rational and normal Rachel Berry thoughts and leaves her in a stupefied lovesick state.

"Baby, I really need you right now." she hears Quinn's quivering voice.

That's all she needs to get dressed, get Quinn changed and wrapped in a jacket to keep warm, and out of the door before you can even say "Holy shit Quinn Fabray and I just totally made out, then her water just broke and she just called me baby." BOOYAH!

"NOAH PUCKERMAN!" she screams the minute they were out the door, to try and catch the baby daddy's attention. True enough the mow hawked boy pokes his head out from his room. Followed by eleven other heads the last being Mr. Schue's whose eyes bug out so much, Rachel was afraid they'd fall off.

"It's time; we need to get Quinn to the hospital right now." She says while helping said girl gently but briskly walk to the elevator, when Puck stays stupefied at his door Rachel bristles with anger, "NOW PUCKERMAN!" she screams at him.

It was at that moment that Santana runs past them to slap some sense into the gawking boy, "Dude, now is the best time to join the class." she tells him scowling before running ahead and pressing the down button for the elevator.

They were all inside the elevator when Quinn's first contraction hit.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT PUCK! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE BELIEVED YOU WHEN YOU SAID TRUST ME!" Quinn screams at him, her nails digging into his arms.

"Shhh its ok Quinn breathe with me, just like this hoo hoo hee, hoo hoo hee." Rachel tells her gently rubbing circles on her back, pretty soon everyone in the elevator is hoo hoo heeing along with Quinn.

"Jesus Quinn, I have scratch marks all over my arms and I didn't even get it while having sex." Puck exclaims after seeing all of the scratches Quinn gave him.

Rachel's eyes narrow at this, Puck was really starting to get on her nerves, "Shut it Puckerman!" she hisses at him.

Puck scowls at her at this, "Who the fuck left you in charge Berry? That's my baby about to be born right there, this doesn't fucking concern you."

Before anyone could react, Quinn had kicked Puck in the nads and grabbing a fistful of mow hawk. With gritted teeth she pulls his head close to her face, "Never ever speak to my Rachel that way ever again Puck or I swear I will cut it off using a plastic spoon and make you eat it slowly!"

Then the elevator doors open. And everyone scrambles out except except Finn.

"Did Quinn just say my Rachel?" he asks out loud, Kurt turns around and just drags him to the exit.

"There are more pressing matters to think of Finn. What Quinn may or may not have uttered is not what we should be worried about." he says, his gaze falls on Puck being dragged by his Mohawk by a very distressed and angry Quinn Fabray.

"Let go of the hawk Quinn." he screams.

"Fuck you Puckerman! You don't want me scratching you, so I'll settle for the hawk." Quinn screams back.

"It's better than her grabbing your balls Quinn does have an awesome grip." Mercedes quips smirking at the pale color the resident stud was sporting.

Pretty soon they're all loaded in the bus headed for the closest hospital.

"Quinn, I've called your mother she's on her way." says Mr. Schue while helping her down the bus.

Quinn nods her head before whispering a thank you before reaching out a hand to Rachel, "Rachel I want you with me. Don't leave ok?" she says.

"Nowhere I'd rather be Quinn." she whispers against her ear.

The minute they pass through the emergency door, they hear Judy Fabray frantically looking for Quinn.

"Mom, I'm scared." Quinn tells her the minute Judy wraps her in an embrace.

"It's ok Quinny, mommy's here." Then they were off Quinn in a wheelchair, Puck pushing her and Rachel running right beside them hand clasped in Quinn's

"My daughter is having her baby." Judy tells one of the nurses. In just a matter of minutes, Quinn is in a room and in a hospital gown.

"Mommy, I don't think I can do this." cries Quinn, clutching her mother's in one hand and Rachel's in the other.

Judy Fabray just wipes at her brow, "Yes you can sweetheart, the minute you see your baby all of this will be worth it."

"Baby girl." whispers Quinn, she was just so tired.

"It's a girl?" asks her mother with a proud smile.

Quinn nods and then screams, "FUCK!WHY?WHY DOES IT HURT SO FUCKING MUCH!"

"Look at me Quinn, look at me. Just breathe like we've been doing." Rachel says, and soon enough Quinn is calm but tired.

"We're almost there Quinn, you're baby's almost crowning and any moment now you'll meet your daughter."

Quinn spies Puck move toward the doctor who was in between her legs.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT NOAH PUCKERMAN!" Quinn screams at him, and then another contraction hit.

"YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK, YOU FUCKING SUCK!" she screams in succession, grabbing unto Rachel's hand, "YOU ARE NEVER EVER COMING NEAR ME WITH WINE COOLERS EVER AGAIN! AND DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THINK OF DOING THE SAME TO MY RACHEL!"

"You're doing great Quinn, I want you to push on the next one ok?"

"GOOOOODDDD IT HURTS!" she screams

"Push Quinn, just push." says the doctor.

"I AM PUSHING, I"M PUSHING GOD DAMMIT!" she screams at her, before collapsing back to the bed.

"Good girl, your baby's excited to meet you." the doctor smiles, used to hearing all sorts of things during delivery.

"You're doing great Quinny," her mom tells her while wiping away her sweat.

"You're so amazing Quinn, so beautiful." Rachel murmurs and Quinn looks at her tiredly.

"I look horrible I'm all sweaty and so tired Rachel." she tells her.

"Nope still breathtakingly beautiful. Even in a hospital gown that leaves little to the imagination. It's a good thing you're on your back cause if not I'd be seeing your backside not that your umm assets aren't amazing they are and now I'm rambling." she takes a breath to control herself before speaking again. "You take my breath away. And pretty soon you'll have an equally beautiful daughter in your arms." Rachel answers with a kiss to her forehead.

She smiles before groaning again "Oh God."

"Push ok Quinn." The doctor instructs here. "Just a few more big pushes and we'll be all done."

The scream she lets out both during and after her contraction, scares Puck who seems almost halfway to unconsciousness.

"Her head is out, Good job Quinn, one more big push after your next contraction and you'll have your baby girl in your arms in no time." says the doctor.

"I'm so so tired Rachel, So tired." she strains to say, forgetting everything else but brown eyes locked with hers.

"I know Quinn, but you can do this. I believe in you. I want to meet your daughter, I can't wait to meet her, I'm pretty sure she's excited to meet you too? Just one more ok."

"Ok baby. Just don't leave me." she pleads, forgetting about Puck and her mother.

"Of course baby, like I said no place else I'd rather be, you're stuck with me." Rachel was equally unaffected by their presence.

"Promise?" she asks vulnerably.

"Even better, a berry guarantee." was Rachel's answer before giving her a sweet kiss.

"One last big push ok?" the doctor says, ready to help ease the delivery.

Quinn screams even louder and pushes with all her might.

"And she's out! Good job Quinn." the doctor says, "And just relax while we take care of your placenta." turning over to Puck, "Would you like to cut the cord daddy?" she asks, Puck starts walking forward after a small nod from Quinn, but as soon as he sees the blood he faints rather ungracefully almost hitting the doctor and narrowly missing. "Umm yeah never mind." the doctor clamps the cord, cuts it and then hands the baby over to one of the nurses to get cleaned up.

"Rachel, why isn't my baby crying? Mom? Why is she so quiet." Quinn asks distressed. In all of the movies she seen where there was a child being born involved the baby cries almost as soon as it's finally born.

She sinks down to the bed in relief once she hears her baby cry.

"Good set of lungs on her." the nurse cleaning up the baby says. And in just a few minutes she turns around carrying a pink bundle walking over to Quinn, "Here you go mommy."

And as the baby was placed on her arms, she doesn't even stop the tears in her eyes or the smile on her face. Her daughter was perfect.

"Hi there Beth, I'm your mommy." she whispers while tracing her daughter's face with a finger. "You are so beautiful." she whispers.

"She's perfect just like you are." whispers Rachel watching as Quinn memorized each and every detail of the tiny girl in her arms.

"Come here baby." she whispers to Rachel, "This is my Rachel." she tells her daughter whose eyes were open and seemed to be looking around and smacks her lips a few times.

"Hi there sweetie." Rachel says gently with tears in her eyes, "You're so beautiful just like Mommy." she runs a finger across a small hand and smiles as the tiny hand holds on to it, "Just like mommy. Already stealing my heart before she even knows it." she says all the while locking eyes with Quinn.

"We're going to have to talk Rachel." Quinn tells her never breaking contact.

"I know. We'll talk soon but now let's just focus on Beth."

They spend the next few minutes admiring the small child in Quinn's arms. And pretty soon a nurse comes in informing them that Beth was supposed to go the nursery. Her mother excuses herself to make a few phone calls and to speak to the other members of the club. Puck was still down for the count. And the doctor was done delivering the placenta, and was advising the nurse to transfer Quinn to a different room and to take care of Puck.

As Quinn watches her daughter being taken away as she was being moved to another direction.

Once they were alone.

"I want her here."

"She'll be here in your room before you know it."

"I know, I just miss her already. She's perfect isn't she?"

"She is, just like you."

"Rachel..."

"Just rest for awhile ok?"

"Don't leave."

"I won't, I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"A berry guarantee."

"Hold me, please."

"I don't think it's a prudent course of action, Quinn! Don't pout, I don't think Puck or your mother will particularly like seeing us lying in the same bed. Quinn, please baby. I don't think, oh Alright I'll hold you."

"Thank you baby."

"You're lucky I am very much enamored by you."

"You are?"

"Yes. Now sleep, we'll talk about it soon. But you need to rest."

"But, Rachel."

"Rest baby please, you just had a very tiring night."

"I'm pouting now, just so you know."

"And it won't work because I am at the moment unable to see it."

"Can I at least get a kiss?"

"Quinn! Please you just gave birth. Try and get some rest, we'll talk soon, but right now I want and need you to rest."

"Kiss me goodnight first."

"Quinn."

"Rachel."

"Quinn Fabray, sleep."

"Baby please...just one kiss and I'll sleep for as long as you want me too."

"It's going to be a short nap, they'll be taking her back here for routine feeding and I'm pretty sure the hoard of gleeks that will come by is eminent."

"So kiss me quick so I can start resting."

"You are so demanding. If I do kiss you, you'll go to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Ok." *kiss* "Now please close your eyes and sleep."

"Thank you baby."

"Sleep now Quinn, please."

"Stay ok?"

"I Promise I have no intention of going anywhere, I shall be staying right here. Now sleep."

"Sing me a song."

"Quinn Fabray! You said you were going to sleep after I kissed you."

"I will just sing me a song, so I can fall asleep. I like listening to your voice."

"Oh, well when you put it that way, who am I to disregard such a request?"

And she gently sings a lullaby to lull Quinn to sleep, thinking of how beautiful she was, how amazing while giving birth. Her heart was bursting with so much emotion that Quinn didn't want her to leave her side. Her body charged at the fact that she was holding Quinn.

The silence only broken when Puck saunters into the room along with all the other gleeks.

"BERRY WHY ARE YOU IN BED WITH MY BABY MAMA?"

And once again chaos ensued, or subdued chaos, after all Quinn just gave birth and they were still in the hospital. And pretty much everyone was in a state of shock anyway.

* * *

**Also, awesome mental image is awesome: imagine Rachel wearing this:**

**http : / 26 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr _ lf5ww8Bfh91qg9yo0o1 _ 400 . jpg**

**let me know what piece of clothing i should use, accessories are ok too. :)  
**


End file.
